You and I
by LucianKnight
Summary: Lucian x Male Role Holders (Heart and Clover Country only.). Different story for each male characters. Lucian gets pregnant, surprising her lover. See how they'll react to the news of becoming a father, and the stages of Lucian's pregnancy (mood swings, dizziness, ect.). Genres: Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor, and Drama.
1. I'm Pregnant - Ace

**I'm Pregnant - Ace**

**~…X…"**

_Oh my god! I can't believe this! I-I'm pregnant! H-how am I going to tell this to Ace?! He'll be really surprised! I'm too young to be a mother! I'm only nineteen! Ahhhh!_

"Miss Caelum….Miss Caelum, are you alright?" The young, faceless doctor asked, placing a hand on Lucian's shoulder.

"Huh?" Lucian blinked and slowly looked up to the worried brunette male doctor. "Uhh…." She's unable to respond, her mind was going out of control. She's pregnant for god sake, and the cause of her pregnancy is the idiot Knight of Heart. Don't get the wrong idea. She's very happy to be carrying a life inside her. She's ready to burst and shout to the world that she's pregnant.

"Again, I would like to congratulate you, Miss Caelum." The male doctor kindly smiled. "If there's any problem in the future, please don't hesitate to come see me."

"Thank you!" Lucian smiled widely and she threw her arms around the young doctor. She's super excited that she didn't care

"Whoa!" The young doctor managed to balanced himself and Lucian by grabbing onto the desk behind him with his right hand. "Uh…" His cheeks turned to a dark shade of red, surprised by the sudden hug. "M-Miss Caelum."

"Oh!" Realizing that she was making the doctor uncomfortable, Lucian quickly pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry." She asked as she scratched the back of her neck with her left hand. "I'm just so happy right now."

"I-It's fine." The brunette doctor said. "I get that a lot from the females." He smiled, hoping to take the awkwardness between the two of them. "Well, I'll be happy to let you go now if there's nothing else you want to know."

"Thank you again!" Lucian bowed her head and ran out of the room. _I got to tell Ace!_ Her smile grew wide, thinking about what Ace's reaction will be when he finds out that she's pregnant.

**~…X…~**

"Ahahahaha!" Ace burst out laughing as he runs away from a large male bear, slowly closing on him with an angry face. How did he get into this situation? Well, after giving the clocks to Julius at the Clock Tower, Ace decided to have another little adventure in Joker's forest. He was making his way back to the Heart Castle, but his sense of direction led him to a dark cave, where the bear, that's chasing after him right now, was sleeping. So for some stupid reason, he decided to play with the bear, and by play, meaning poke the bear on the butt with his sword.

"Man! This is fun! I wish my Lucian was here!" Ace shouted happily as he looked back, to see if the bear was still chasing after him. Yes, the bear was still behind him, ready to shred him into pieces. "Ahahaha! Mr. Bear, you look so angry! Do you want to kill me that badly?" He asked, making the situation even worse. The bear seems like it understood what Ace was saying when it increases its speed. "Oh, this is bad!" Ace grinned, and pulled out his sword from his scabbard.

Ace then stopped and faced the bear head on. "Time for you to go back to sleep, Mr. Bear." He said darkly, his eyes narrowing into a slit. He wants to continue playing with the bear, but he had other important things to do, for example, visiting Lucian. Lucian told him this morning that she'll be visiting a hospital, because she's been feeling sick for the past time changes. As her boyfriend, it's his job to be supportive, but….he hasn't been doing that. He's been too busy killing faceless people that he barely have any time with Lucian. But not today, he finished all his work that needed to be done, so he could spend the rest of the day with Lucian.

Ace's lips twisted upward into a smirk, his eyes darken as he swings his sword straight in the middle of the bear. Blood spurted out of the bear's body, hitting Ace on the face. "Now, stay down." He whispered quietly as he straightened his body up.

**~…X…~**

"Sorry for coming here without letting anyone of you know." Lucian said apologetically as she bowed her head down to Blood, standing in front of her with a small smile on his face.

"No need to apologize, Lucian." Blood said, waving his hand in front of him. "But, why are you here?"

"Oh, I was looking for Ace." Lucian replied. She went to the Clock Tower to see if Ace was there, since he always spend a lot of his time with Julius. But when she got there, Julius told her that Ace already left and that he was headed back to the Heart Castle. Knowing Ace for being lost all the time, she decided to go to the Mad Hatter's Mansion; since the knight usually ends up in Blood's territory most of the time when he's in his "adventure" mode.

"You're looking for the knight?" Blood raised an eyebrow up, and the corner of lips twitched upward. "I'm sorry to say this, but the knight hasn't come here."

"I see." Lucian nodded her head once. "Well, thanks for telling me, Blood. I'll be going now." She waved goodbye to the role holders and turned her body around. Just when she was about to walk away, someone had grab her by the wrist. "Huh?" She turned around and saw Blood holding her. "What is it?"

Blood didn't let go of Lucian's wrist as he opens his mouth. "If you don't mind, do you want to stay here for bit and have a tea party with me and the others?" He asked. "And if you're lucky enough, the knight might end up coming here later on."

Lucian smiled and nodded her head. "Sure. I would love that." Walking back to Joker's territory is going to take some time, and she was feeling tired from all the walking she did.

"Yay! Big sister is gonna join us!" Dee happily shouted. "We got lots of food!"

"Let's go eat!" Dum said, dashing off to the backyard of the mansion.

Dee turned around and ran after his twin brother. "Brother! Wait for me!"

"Sheesh." Elliot sighed and shook his head. "Damn brats." He muttered under his breath as he slowly walked inside the gate.

"Shall we go?" Blood asked.

"Thanks again for inviting me." Lucian smiled as Blood led her to the back of the mansion, still holding her wrist.

"Well, I want to spend some quality with my dear little 'sister' so having you today will do." Blood said, looking at Lucian from the corner of his eye. "You haven't visited me since the knight asked you to be his girlfriend. If he does anything to you, don't hesitate to tell me. I will hurt him."

Blood and Lucian are really close to one another. When Blood met Lucian, who was introduced by the Jokers, he thought that she was just another one of those foreigners who'll leave after they fill their vial, like Alice. He hates Alice for leaving him and the others, but now, he doesn't care about her anymore. That was the past and it's time to move on.

At first, Blood treated Lucian like she was nothing. He faked his feelings for her, saying that he cares about her, just like how the others felt about her. He was surprised that Lucian didn't get fooled by his act, telling him that she knew all along that he didn't like her from the beginning. She also told him that she was used to being fooled, and that she let him continue his little act towards her, because she wanted to see when he'll stop putting up his mask.

Blood got closer to Lucian after knowing that they both have something in common, their love for black tea, though her favorite is milk tea, and their green eyes. Lucian joked around that they might be siblings because of their eye color, and Blood played along with her. He said that he could be an older brother to her, if she wanted to. That's how the two started treating each other like siblings. Blood doesn't like to admit it, but, he loves having a little sister. Being a younger brother to Vivaldi, he wanted to feel what it's like being the one older, and he got his wish.

When Blood found out that Lucian's parents are role holders, and that she has another side of herself, he became overprotective of her, just like the two Jokers and Ace. The four of them did their best in protecting Lucian from the higher ups of Wonderland. Blood even killed the ones who hurt Lucian when they found out that she's the daughter of the two infamous role holders.

Lucian giggled and lightly punched Blood by the shoulder with her other hand. "Well he did do something, but it's not bad. I'll tell you later."

"I will still hurt that boyfriend of yours, Lucian." Blood said with a deadpan face.

_You're not the only one who will want to hurt Ace when they hear the news_, Lucian thought, and her mind going to a two certain Jokers. Those two will be worse, they're like her parents in Wonderland.

**~…X…~**

Lucian enjoyed her time with the four role holders, drinking tea and eating lots of delicious cakes, but she over indulge herself, making her excuse herself to go to the restroom.

When she returned to the tea party, she was surprised to see Blood pointing his staff directly at Ace, who was lying on the ground, looking very confused while being chocked by Black, who was sitting on top of Ace's stomach. That's the other thing that surprised her, and that is both Jokers suddenly being in Hatter's territory.

"I…don't know what you guys are talking about!" Ace's eyes grew wide open when he felt a cold, sharp metal on his neck. "I came here and I get attack by you guys! What's wrong with you three?!"

"Do not lie." White said, holding the dagger in his hand. "What did you do to Lucian?"

"I don't know!"

"Fucking liar!" Black shouted angrily as he tightens his grip on Ace's neck. "Tell us the truth, you bastard!"

"Ack!"

"Guys! Stop!" Lucian screamed as she ran towards Ace. "Black, stop chocking Ace! He's losing air! White, put that dagger away!" White sighed and the dagger in his hand disappeared.

"This bastard did something bad to you, Lucian! I ain't gonna forgive him!"

"Need…air…" Ace face began to turn purple. "Lu…."

"Black!"

"Okay! Fine!" Black removed his hands from Ace's neck and stood up on his feet. White

"Ace! Are you okay?" Lucian hugged Ace, wrapping her arms around his body.

"I'm fine." Ace smiled as he sat up. "But seriously….what's wrong with you guys?" He asked and he looks up to the three man, glaring daggers at him. "Whoa…" He wrapped his arms around Lucian's waist, thinking that she can protect him from the three.

Lucian then glared at the three man, making them flinch. "Why did you three try to kill Ace?" She asked.

"Blood said that this bastard did something to you!" Black shouted angrily, pointing his index finger at Ace.

"We came here to bring you back home." White said. "Black and I were worried about you so we came here. That's when we heard Blood talking to Ace about him doing something bad to you, my dear. Do not hate us, we were only worried. You did went to the hospital today and we thought Ace hurt you."

"Oh yeah." Ace looked at Lucian. "Sorry for not being there with you, Lucian. How did your visit go? Did the doctor say anything bad? You're not sick, are you?""

Lucian shook her head as her lips curled up into a smile. "Nope. Ace…." She couldn't contain her excitement as she laughs.

"Yeah?" Ace leaned his face closer to Lucian. "What is it?"

"You know when you told me that you always wanted one with me?"

"What?" Ace blinked and tilted his head to the side. Truth to be told, he doesn't know what Lucian is talking about.

"Ace." Lucian smiled once again. "I'm pregnant!"

"!" All four role holders, including Elliot and the twins sitting around the table, eyes grew wide open.

"Ace, I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!" Lucian happily said.

There was a moment of silent before Ace's lips turned upward, a big smile spreading across his face. "I…I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Yes." Lucian nodded her head. "We're going to be parents, Ace." She leaned closer to Ace and kisses him on the lips. "I'm surprised too."

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Ace asked once again. He couldn't believe it. He's going to be a father. "You're pregnant and I'm gonna be a dad." Lucian couldn't help but giggle at Ace's reaction. This is what she's been waiting for since the doctor told her that she's pregnant. "This is amazing!" He pulled Lucian to him and hugged her tight in his arms. "I can't believe this! We're gonna be parents!" He started kidding Lucian all over her face. "Ahhh! I'm so happy!"

"Ahaha! Ace, that tickles!" Lucian laughed, loving the affection Ace was showering her.

"Nooooo!" Black cried out from the back.

"I knew it." Blood sighed but soon smiled at the news. "Congratulation, Lucian. I'm very happy for you."

"We got to tell everybody!" Ace quickly got up to his feet, helping Lucian stand up as well before turning to the three role holders, sitting around the table. "I'm gonna be a daddy, guys!" He shouted.

"You go, Ace!" Dee and Dum said in unison, giving a thumbs-up to Ace.

"Congrats to you two." Elliot smiled. "We should celebrate."

"But first." White placed a hand over Ace's shoulder. "You and I need to talk." He smiled, but his eye betrayed his cheerful tone.

"He's gonna have to talk to me, too." Black said dangerously, a gun and whip appearing in both hands.

"Make that three." Blood said as he removed his hat down, and dropping it to the ground. He won't be needing his hat if he's going to chase after Ace. "Ace." His eyes narrowed as his staff changed into a machine gun. "How dare you."

"My dear Lucian is only nineteen." White's eye twitched. "Nineteen, Ace. Nineteen."

"You better run." Black was emitting some dark aurora around him as he steps forward.

"….oh shit." Ace said under his breath, afraid to even look back to the three men, who are ready to slaughter him.

Ace smacked White's hand off his shoulder before pulling Lucian towards him and passionately kissing her in front of everyone. "I love you more than anything in this world, Lucian. We will have to continue this later, if I survive, that is. But don't worry, I will come back!" He kissed her once more before dashing off to the forest. "I love you, Lucian! Aaaaaaah!"

"Bastard! I'll cut that dick of yours!" Black shouted as he runs after Ace. "You got my Lucian pregnant! You're gonna die!"

"His ass is mine." White said coldly, running beside Black.

"I'll shoot him until his full of holes." Blood added.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Ace screamed from the forest. "This isn't fair! Three against one isn't right!"

**~…X…~**

**Author: Next will be Joker! Thanks for reading!**


	2. I'm Pregnant - Joker

**I'm Pregnant – Joker**

**~…X…~**

Lucian was happily walking down the street of a town, close to Joker's territory. "What should I do?" She looks around her surrounding, and she smiles when her eyes stop at a certain store, a baby store. She couldn't help but giggle as she remembers what the young, male doctor said to her about a half an hour ago at a clinic. "I'm going to be a mother." She softly whispered as she gently rubs her stomach.

She was really surprised when the doctor told her that she's two weeks pregnant. She really didn't expect to be pregnant when she visited the clinic. She just wanted to know if she was getting sick or if there's something wrong with her body. When she told her problem to the doctor, she got confused when the doctor smiled at her. He said that what she's feeling for the past two weeks are a sign of pregnancy. Missing her monthly period was the big sign, the others were feeling nauseous, and fatigue.

At first, Lucian thought that the doctor was just joking around with her, but half of her believed him. She thought of reasons why she got pregnant, and only one reason came to her. She had sex with Joker sixty-three time changes ago (three weeks ago) without any protection. To further prove that the doctor is right about Lucian being pregnant, he did a test on her, and it was positive.

"I think I'll give them a surprise." Lucian giggles as she walks across the street, towards the baby store. She knows that both Black and White loves surprises, especially when it's from her.

Lucian grew excited as she roams around the isle, looking at baby toys. "Hehe~ this is going to be fun!" She picks up a blue and pink baby bottles. "Let's see….I think I'll get both!"

She took her time, picking out toys and what babies need when they're born. She bought the same baby stuff but with two different colors since she doesn't know the gender of her baby yet.

**~…X…~**

When Lucian returned to Joker's territory, she was delighted to hear from one of White's worker that both Black and White were out in a little business. The female worker saw Lucian holding the white plastic bag in her right hand, and when the worker was about to ask what's inside the bag, Lucian held her left index finger on her lips. "It's a secret." She smiles. "If they return, please inform me immediately."

"Of course, Miss Caelum." The female worker smiles and bows her head down.

"Thank you." Lucian said before walking towards the circus to place some of the toys for White to see. The worker managed to see the other side of the plastic bag that had the word baby, and when she did, her smile grew. She ran off, looking for the other workers to tell the news of Lucian's pregnancy. If Lucian wants this to be a surprise for her two lovers, then it wouldn't hurt if the workers gives her a hand.

When Black and White returned, they were greeted by the workers. "Welcome back, Master Joker!" All of the workers said with a big smile on their faces.

"…." Black raises his eyebrow up and turns his head toward his counterpart. "What the hell is wrong with them?" He asks. "It's unusual for them to greet us like we've been gone for a long time."

"I don't know." White shrugs his shoulders. "How long have we been gone?"

"Uh…not long." Black replies back, looking back at the workers standing in front of the circus. "Well, whatever. I gotta go back to work." He said and he slowly fades away, leaving White alone.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" White asked.

"No, sir." One of the male workers shakes his head. "The workers and I are just glad that you have returned, that's all."

White's eye narrows suspiciously as he walk pass his worker and into the circus tent. He knows that there's a reason why his workers are acting strange and he's going to find out. He doesn't like being kept in the dark, he hates it. The moment his placed his foot inside the tent, he stops when he saw a single tiny pink box with a matching ribbon on top that's about the same size as his hand, lying on the ground about two feet away from him.

"What is this?" White asks to himself as he bends down, picking up the box very carefully, as if the box was a delicate object. When he lifts the top up, he saw a single piece of baby block in a color of blue with a letter B engraved on all six sides. "Does this letter B stand for Black…?" He scratches his cheek before picking the block out of the box.

In the prison, Black was standing in front of his wooden desk in his office, holding a tiny pink rattle in a shape of a star, while looking very confused. "What the hell is this thing doing in my office?" He lookS around his office, trying to see if anything important to him was missing. But none of his stuff were missing nor moved. Everything was placed exactly the way he left them before leaving with White.

Back in the circus, White found another baby toy in the back room, and this time it was pink bear with a letter Y stitched on its stomach. "What is going on?" He turns around to see if any of his workers knows anything, but they seem to ignore him and continue with their work. He looks back to the bear in his hand. "….This time it's the letter Y. Blacky….?" He blinked. He knows that the toys he found with the two letters does not stand for Black. If someone is making fun of Black, then that person is going to die immediately. "I don't know what's going on anymore. I need to see Joker." He sighs and disappears, and when he did, the workers all started cheering.

"Let's all celebrate!" One of the male workers shouts cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

Black glares at the object in front of him as he clutched the rattle in his hand. While he was walking down the prison hall, he tripped and hit his face down on the cold, hard floor due to stepping over a pink block with a letter B on all sides. "Seriously!" He shouts angrily, grabbing the toy block with his free hand. "Who the fuck would leave this damn thing here?! Someone is gonna die today!"

"What's wrong with you?" White appears behind Black, and when he saw Black lying on the ground, he laughs. "Ahaha, why are you on the floor?"

Black glares at White before showing the block to his counterpart. "This damn thing! This shit tripped me!"

"Wait a second…" White quickly grabs the block from Black's hand and looks closely to it. "This is the same as the one I found in the circus." He said as he pulls out the blue block out of his pocket. "It even has the letter B. See." He shows the one he found to Black, who looks at him with a confuse face. "I even found this." He pulls out the tiny pink bear from his other pocket. "This one has the letter Y."

"I found this in my office." Black mumbles, shaking the rattle in front of White. "I was wondering who put it there."

"Hold on." White sat down next to Black and places all three toys in front of him and Black. "Give me that." He said, grabbing the rattle from Black. "All four makes a word." He quickly rearranged the toys, placing the pink block first down on the floor, then the star, then the other block, and lastly, the bear, spelling BABY, if you make the star become the letter A.

"!" Both gasps as they stare at the single word in front of them. They look at each other, their mouth hanging down.

"No way…" Black spoke first.

"Oh my god..." White places a hand over to his mouth as they both look back at the toys. White feels so stupid for not being smart enough to take the hint, and Black….well, Black could only think of baby in his head.

There was a moment of silent before the warden and the jester burst through the prison hall, running as fast as they can to Lucian's room while shouting her name with a huge smile on their face that puts a shame to Boris' smiling face.

Black felt so shaken up as he runs towards the door that leads to his beloved Lucian. He didn't even bothered to open the door with his hand, and instead, he opened the door by kicking with his right foot. "Lucian!" He grins when he and White saw Lucian standing in the middle of her room, smiling lovingly at them and holding a white banner with a single sentence, wrote in cursive that send their clock heart flying out of their chest. Welcome home, daddy.

"Welcome home." Lucian smiles, her cheeks flushed red. "Hehehe~!" She giggles happily, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Lucian!" Both Black and White ran towards Lucian, and both bear hugging their girlfriend.

"I can't fuckin believe this! We're having a baby!" Black shouts happily as he pulls Lucian away from White, and giving her a kiss on the lips. "When?! When did you find out?!"

"Today!"

"This is wonderful!" White smiles and grabs Lucian around the waist, spinning her around in circle.

"Ahahaha!"

"Hey! Be careful with Lucian's stomach, clown!" Black shouts worriedly, "Be careful with our baby!"

"Oh, right." White smiles and carefully set Lucian down on her feet. "Lucian, you have no idea how much you made me and Black the happiest men in Wonderland. Thank you so much." He said lovingly as he leans down and deeply kisses Lucian right on her lips.

"Mn." Lucian smiles under White's lips before kissing her lover back equally.

"My turn!" Black said, pulling Lucian back to his arms. "God, you are an amazing woman. I love your surprise."

"You're welcome." Lucian said as she wipes her tears. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too." Black cups Lucian's cheek and kisses her on her right cheek then on her forehead. His smiling face then changed into a mischievous one. "How about we celebrate? Let's make another one?"

Damn. Why do Black have to ruin the moment? Lucian's smiling face slowly fell as she stared at Black, thinking about what he'd just said.

"What?" Lucian blinks. "What do you-ah!" She jerks back when she felt a hand underneath her skirt. "Black!" She glared at Black, her face turning bright red.

"Good idea." White smiled, wrapping his arms around Lucian's waist from the back.

"Guys! I already have a baby inside me!" Lucian shouted nervously as White started stroking her thighs. "Ahh! White! Stop that!" She slaps White's hand but this only made the masochist want more.

Black snaps his fingers and the door closes by itself. The lock of the door knob turned, and Lucian heard the sound of the door click. "Ever heard of making love while the female is pregnant?" He asked, taking a step towards Lucian as he removes his hat, throwing it to the corner of the room, and loosening his tie with his other hand. "It's common for lovers to have sex while the female is pregnant, Lucian."

"Black is right, my love." White whispers seductively in Lucian's ear as he unbuttons her skirt. "Don't worry, I'll be."

"Very gentle." Black finished the sentence as he slips out of his clothes, leaving him only his jeans. "I promise."

"!" Lucian's eyes grew wide open, her face turning into a tomato. No matter how much she sees Black's body, she will never get used to it. The freaking warden is a women's magnet, as well as White. Fuck, they're the same.

"Oh gosh….this isn't what I expected." Lucian bites her lower lip, "I was supposed to be the one surprising you both, not the other way around."

"Oh, but you did surprise me and clown." Black said as he unbuttons Lucian's shirt. "We're gonna be parents. That means a lot to me." He pulls Lucian's shirt down, leaving her with only her black and white lace under garment. He then carries Lucian up in his arms and made his way over to the king size bed, leaving White to undress.

Black gently places Lucian down to the bed, and hovers over her body, trapping her in his arms and legs. "I'll make you feel real good, Lucian."

"Wait for me." White softly laughs as he walked over to the bed, half naked. "My love, I'm going to make you scream my name, just like last time." He smiled playfully as he lays on the bed and pulls Lucian on top of him.

_Oh god. Why does these two have to be so damn hot?_ Lucian thought, turning her on just thinking about what the two will do to her. _Oh god!_ Being sandwiched by two hot guys can really make a girl lose her mind. "P-please be gently with me."

"I will." Joker smiled lovingly.

"Lucian, I love you." White whispers to Lucian's ear before licking her neck, and his hands slipping down to her waist, toward her clitoris.

"I-I love you, too."

"I want to have a lot of babies with you, Lucian." Black began placing sweet kisses on Lucian's stomach and making his way on top.

"Mm." Lucian moans, arching her back upward as White slip a digit inside her. "S-sure."

"Thanks." Joker smiles once again as he captures Lucian's lips and kissing her passionately, showing her just how much he loves her.

**~…X…~**

**Author: Next will either be Blood or Boris.**


	3. I'm Pregnant - Blood

**I'm Pregnant - Blood**

**~...X...~**

I've been feeling like shit for the past time changes now and I don't know why. I'm not taking any drugs and I've been eating healthy food, except when Blood invites me to his tea party. That's the only time that I don't care about being fat, and not give a shit about what the others says. I love sweets and nothing can stop me.

"Lucian, you don't look well." A soothing voice said next to my ear. "Are you alright?"

I turned my head back and saw Blood, looking at me with worried eyes. I forgot about Blood for a moment there. "Not really." I sighed and slumped my back against his front. "I haven't been feeling well, Blood." I threw the book I was holding across the room of Blood's office. "Sorry." No, I'm not sorry. Ugh, my stomach.

"Hm, well, I can't have my love feeling like shit now, can I?" Blood pulled me closer to his body and began stroking my thighs. "Do you want to see a doctor?"

"Why?" I asked as I ignore Blood's right and slipping under my skirt. He does this all the time that I don't care anymore.

When I decided to stay in Wonderland, Blood immediately asked me out in front of the role holders that I couldn't say no to him. I do love Blood, but he can be such a bastard. Anyway, Black and White were the first one that didn't want me to date Blood, because they hate his gut. The others didn't really care about me dating Blood.

Before I could even date Blood, Black and White had a man talk with him. I was surprised when Blood returned, all beaten up. He told me that he didn't lay a finger to both Black and White when they were talking about me. I asked him why, and all he said to me was that Black and White were like my parents in Wonderland, and that he didn't want to be put in their bad list if he was to go out with me. I found his confession really sweet, making me fall in love with him even more.

"I've noticed that you've been going to the bathroom more than you would." Black answered and he stopped his hand from going any further up my thighs. "We will go see a doctor."

"But I'm fine." I said. I think I'm fine. I'm just a bit sick, that's all.

"Sorry, Lucian. I can't have you being sick. Now, get up and get ready." Blood kissed me on the cheek before pushing me away from him.

"Fine." I sighed as I got up on my feet. Wrong move. The moment I stood up, my feet suddenly gave up, making me fall to the ground, but not before Blood caught me in his arms. "!"

Blood sighed in relief. "Yeah, we definitely need to see a doctor." He pulled me back up, not letting go of me after. "Can you walk?"

I shook my head slightly. Ugh, that made me dizzy. "Blood." I turned my head back to Blood. "I don't feel good."

"I can see that, Lucian." Blood said. "Come, I'll bring you to your room." He easily lifted me up in his arms. Damn, his strong. "I will just call a doctor to see your condition. While we wait, I want you to take a nap. I will wake you up once the doctor gets here."

"Okay." I nodded my head and rested my face against Blood's broad chest. This feels better, and I can hear Blood's heart, ticking, like a sweet melody.

**~…X…~**

Once Blood put Lucian in bed, he called Elliot to contact a doctor immediately. "Oh, tell the doctor that if he doesn't get here within fifteen minutes, I will shoot him."

"Got it, boss." Elliot nodded his head before running off the down the hallway and screaming at maids that were in his way. "Get out of the way!"

"Boss, is big sis gonna be okay?" A voice said from Blood's back. "Is big sis gonna die? Please, don't let her die!"

Blood sighed as he turned his body toward the voice. When he turned around, two different pair of teary eyes stared at him. "Dee, Dum, Lucian is fine. She's just a bit sick, that's all." He can't really hate the twins, Lucian loves them to the point that she'll kill anyone that dares to hurt the twins. He wonders why she is so found of them, yet he could never think of a good reason.

"Really?!" Both Dee and Dum's eyes grew wide open, their frown turning into smiles.

"Yes." Blood nodded his head. "You both should know that Lucian is strong, and that a little sickness will not kill her. Now get back to your work, and if the doctor comes, inform me immediately."

"Yes, boss!" The twins happily ran off the down the hallway while swinging their large axes for no reason.

Just when Blood was about to walk inside Lucian's room, he stopped when he heard something shatter into pieces not too far from him. "…." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why…."

"Sorry!" Dum shouted.

"We'll fix that!" Dee said.

"I will just deduct their paycheck for breaking a vase." Blood muttered to himself as he pushed the door open.

Blood quietly made his way over to his lover, who was resting peacefully on the bed. He stared at Lucian's face and a tiny smile formed across his face. Half of him knew the reason why Lucian was sick, but he didn't want to be too optimistic that she might have a baby inside her. So calling a doctor is just something to make sure that he's assumption of Lucian is right. "I'll need to start buying some stuff for our baby." He whispered softly as he sat beside Lucian.

~...X...~

When the doctor finally came, Blood already had everything he needed to buy for his and Lucian's baby in his head. To a baby crib to the smallest thing that a baby would need.

"Boss, the doctor is here." Dum said by the door step.

"Bring him here." Blood said without looking at Dum. He softly shook Lucian. "Lucian, wake up. The doctor is here." He leaned down and kissed Lucian on the cheek but the only thing he got from Lucian was a quiet grunt. "Come on, wake up. You can go back to sleep later. You don't want to continue being sick now, do you?" Who was he kidding? Lucian is going to be sick for a long period of time. Her dizziness is just the beginning of her sickness and there will be more to come, a lot worse.

"Nn…" Who the hell is waking me up? I tiredly opened my eyes to see Blood peering down on me. "….." I gazed into his green eyes, thinking of whether I should hit him or let him go this time. Letting him go this time seems to be a good choice for now.

"Sit up." Blood said and I did what he said. "Still feeling a bit dizzy?" He asked as he rubbed the top of my hand.

"A bit." I answered tiredly as I leaned my head down on Blood's shoulder. Hm, I like this.

Just then, the door opened and a young brunette doctor with a pair of beautiful pink eyes came walking in, a gentle smile plastered on his face. Whoa. I wonder what Blood and the others would think if I tell them that faceless people can compete with their looks, and that faceless are just as beautiful as the role holders. I think they'll kill me. Aha, yeah right.

"Hello, Sir Dupre and Miss Caelum." The doctor bowed his head down.

The first thing that came out of my mouth got everyone in the room to look at me weirdly. "You have beautiful pink eyes, doctor."

Blood blinked and slowly looked down at me, staring at me as if I was crazy. I told him about my ability to see eyes on faceless people, but he seems to still not believe me. I ignored Blood and looked back at the doctor, his eyes wide open. Is he that surprised?

The young doctor heard of Lucian before about her special ability, but he never really thought that he would meet her one day and be told that he has beautiful pink eyes. Wow. "Um, t-thank you, Miss Caelum." He said, his cheeks turning in a shade of red.

I already like this doctor. "Lucian is fine." I smiled. "Thank you for coming here." I can still feel Blood's eyes on me. He really needs to stop staring at me.

"Well then, shall we begin?" The doctor asked as he pulled out some things out of his black leather bag.

**~…X…~**

What came after the doctor finished checking my body and asking some questions really surprised me that all I could do was stare at him with my mouth hanging down. At first, the doctor asked me what I've been going through for the past time changes, and I told him everything. When I told him that I've been feeling dizzy and throwing up a couple of times, he smiled. I don't know why he was smiling, but I soon found out.

"What?" I asked, still not believing what I just heard from the doctor.

"Miss Caelum, you're pregnant." The smile on the doctor grew as he said this. "What you've been feeling for the past time changes are some early symptoms of being pregnant."

"What?"

Blood on the other hand was smiling, happy to hear that he was right all along. He's going to be a father. Yes!

"I-I'm….p-p-pregnant?" I blinked as I slowly moved my eyes toward Blood. "…." I'm pregnant. Oh, god. "Y-you're telling me." I looked back at the doctor, "That I'm carrying Blood's baby inside me?" I asked, pointing both my index fingers at Blood.

"Um, yes." The doctor nodded his head.

"Hm," Blood hummed quietly. "Lucian." He leaned and whispered to my ear. "We're going to be parents. Isn't that great?"

"….." All I could do is stare at Blood from the corner of my eye. But we were using protection. How did this happened? I was being careful. We only had sex for three times after Blood asked me out! I'm too young! Wah! Oh, no! Stop whispering in my ear, Blood!

What happened next is that Lucian fainted. She was too shocked by the news that her brain couldn't handle it.

"Wah! Miss Caelum!" The doctor immediately stood up on his feet. "M-Miss Caelum!" he started to panic, thinking if he said anything that caused Lucian to faint. Well, he did.

"Calm down, doctor." Blood said calmly, raising his right hand up in the air while the other held onto Lucian's body. "Lucian is fine." His lips curled up into a smile. He didn't expect Lucian to faint, he pictured her jumping on the bed after hearing the news that she's pregnant. But seeing her unconscious in his arms is even better.

_She must be really happy,_ Blood thought.

Stupid Blood.

Blood then looked up to the three role holders who were still shock from the news. "Elliot, Dee, and Dum, please escort the doctor out." He said before turning his eyes back to the doctor. "Thank you for coming. I will call you again if anything happens."

"I will come back immediately if you ever call me again, Sir Dupre." The doctor bowed his head before walking out of the door with the three role holders following behind him.

Once the door closed, Blood looked down at Lucian and the smile on his face grew. "This is truly wonderful." He lifted Lucian's chin up with index finger and kissed her on the lips. "We're going to be parents, Lucian. Thank you." He kissed her once more before laying down on the bed and pulling Lucian closer his body.

"Thank you for giving me what I've always wanted, Lucian."

That's right, Lucian is giving Blood the greatest gift, a loving family.

**~…X…~**

**Extra**

"Lucian."

"Yes, Blood?"

"You like being surrounded by children?"

"Yeah. They're cute."

"Perfect." Blood smirked. "After our first baby comes out, let's make more. Like five more."

"WHAT?!"

"We'll have a big family."

"Are you crazy?! You're not the one who will be going into labor!"

"I may be the Mad Hatter, but it doesn't mean that I'm crazy, Lucian. Wait…..never mind, I am crazy….crazy in love with you."

"Why are you trying to be cute right now?!"

"I've always been cute, Lucian."


	4. I'm Pregnant - Boris

**I'm Pregnant - Boris**

Boris couldn't help but grin as he and Lucian walks back to the Amusement Park after visiting a clinic in town. Never would he thought that he would become a father at a young age and he doesn't mind, in fact, he loves it so much that he could explode from happiness. His dream of having a family with Lucian if finally coming true.

"Lucian, want to go eat first before we head back to my place?" Boris asked excitedly as he looked at Lucian walking beside him with a soft smile in her face.

"Sure. I'll start eating a lot for our baby." Lucian said and she rubbed her stomach softly. "I'm gonna make sure our baby will come out healthy."

"And I'm gonna make sure that you'll be healthy all the way through!" Boris smiled and pulled Lucian for a hug. "I promise. I'll keep you and our baby safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered to her ear and buried his face in Lucian's hair.

Lucian softly chuckled and patted Boris on the head. "You better keep that promise or else I'll leave you." She said jokingly. She loves to play with Boris and teasing him is just another way of her showing her love to him.

"Have I ever broken a promise since we started going out?" Boris asked, pulling his head back, and looking down at Lucian with a living face. "Not one, right?"

"True." Lucian smiled and kissed Boris on the tip of his nose, causing him to blush a bit.

"You know, you acting cute in front of me right now is making me crazy. Makes me want to not eat out anymore and just go back home and kiss you until you're sick of me."

"Uhh…" For a moment, Lucian didn't look away from Boris' gaze, and when she finally moved again, she pulled away from him. "No, I want to eat now. Come on." She grabbed Boris and started dragging him to the direction of a restaurant that she wants to eat in.

"You seem to care about food more than me. That kinda hurts." Boris slightly frowned, but he was just faking. There's no way Lucian would pick food over him.

"As of right now, yes. It's for our baby." Lucian said, looking back to Boris. "We'll play after we eat. I promise."

Boris grinned, already thinking of what to play with Lucian. "I like where you're going. Tell me. You wanna play the normal game or the adult game?"

"Hmm…whatever makes you happy," Lucian smiled and winked at Boris. "But only for today."

"Got it. But I'm not gonna play rough with you."

"Whatever you want, honey."

**~…You and I…~**

After they had their lunch, they made their way back to the Amusement Park only to see Gowland and his workers waiting for them at the entrance, holding poppers and colorful balloon while Gowland held a cake that says "Congratulation!"

"What the…" Boris narrowed his eyes as he looked at the cake in Gowland's hand. "What's this about, old man?" He asked.

"My boy!" Gowland grinned as he shoved the cake to one of the male workers standing beside him. He ran to Boris and wrapped his right arm around Boris' neck. "I'm so proud of you! You're a dad now! This is an important day!"

"This is wonderful." Lucian said with a smile on her face as she looked at the delicious cake. "Can I have some?" She asked no one as she walked over to the male worker. "I want to eat some."

"Of course, Lady Lucian." The male worker smiled.

"Hey!" Boris looked at Lucian while trying to push Gowland away from him. "Lucian, you just ate. Don't' eat too much."

"Don't worry, Boris." Lucian said, waving her hand to Boris. "I'll be fine."

"The twins came here about half an hour ago and told me about you and Lucian becoming parents!"

"Damn…" Boris whispered under his breath. "I forgot about them." He didn't think that the twins would tell the old man. They came with him and Lucian at the clinic and Boris made them swear not to tell anyone about the news of Lucian being pregnant, but he should've known that the twins loves to make play with him. He wouldn't be surprise now if someone tells him that the Hatter Family knows of the news too.

"Boris, we are going to celebrate the whole day!" Gowland shouted happily as he ruffles Boris' hair. "Let's party, I already closed the Amusement Park and everything is ready!"

"You didn't have to do that!" Boris shouted. "Lucian and I are going to rest for today!"

"No, no, no! You can't do that. I invited everyone already. I can't just kick them out, though, I can kick Blood if you want to."

"What!?" Boris exclaimed. "Why do you have to invite the other role holders?!"

"Well…Jokers are Lucian's guardian so they have the right to know, and the rest are her friends. Except for Blood, I don't think he's Lucian's friends."

"Actually." Lucian spoke with a mouthful of cake. "Blood is more like an older brother."

"What!? I never knew that! That's a bad idea, Lucian! The prick is annoying as hell!"

"I know." Lucian said. "But he's nice to me."

"Blood! Nice?! No, no, no!" Gowland shook his head and he pushed Boris away from him. "Those two words don't match, Lucian! Any nice words do not and I mean it, do not match with that bastard!"

"Are you still mad about him spreading your name throughout Wonderland?" Lucian asked. "But Gowland, your name is amazing. I told you before, right? In my world male can have female names too and it doesn't matter. So don't be embarrasses of your name."

"Wow…you actually said something nice to the old man." Boris said.

"Hey, I've always been nice to Gowland." Lucian frowned and turned her head back to the cake in the worker's hands.

"See this, Boris." Gowland looked at Boris with a smile on his face. "This is why I like Lucian more than you. She understands me."

_She's only saying that so you can shut your mouth. _Boris slightly shook his head and made his way over to Lucian. "That's enough." He pulled Lucian away from the cake and lifted her up from the ground. "Let's go." He carried her the bridal way as he walk pass the workers.

"Okay." Lucian nodded her head, not minding the workers looking at them and awing at how adorable the two of them are. "Boris."

"Yeah?"

"Can you finish this?" Lucian lifted her left hand up to Boris' face, showing her hand covered in whip cream. "I'm too full to lick my hand." She softly smiled. There's nothing wrong with them being lovey-dovey in public.

"Don't eat anymore after this." Boris said and he leaned his face down, licking Lucian's fingers clean.

"…." Lucian's eyelids fell halfway as she stared at Boris with loving eyes, her cheeks turning red from the sensation Boris was giving her. "….thank you." She whispered softly.

Boris pulled his head away and looked at Lucian with predator eyes. "You can't act this cu-"

"GET A ROOM!" Gowland shouted from the back, cutting Boris off. "You two need to stop doing this kind of thing in public! It makes me want to puke! Hurry up and get a room!"

"S-sorry!" Lucian shouted embarrassingly. _I can't help but act like this when I'm with Boris. He's freaking cute and hot. _

**~…You and I…~**

For the next few hours, Lucian stayed with Boris in his room resting and making a little love together, because Boris couldn't help fight off his needs.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" Boris asked to Lucian who was lying next to him on the bed, her shirt opened and her skirt was half way down her legs. As for Boris he was half naked, not wearing a shirt at all.

"Hm…a little." Lucian replied and she scooted closer to Boris, wanting to feel his warmth. "You said you were going easy on me….but you did the opposite."

"I did go easy on you." Boris said and he wrapped his arm around Lucian and begun kissing her face, slowly making his way in capturing her lips. "Round one and two I had to hold back. So how about we make round three a bit more fun, hm?"

"I want to sleep." Lucian said. "I don't think my body can take another round."

"Fine." Boris smiled and kissed Lucian on the lips. "I'll let you rest…after this." He captured her lips once again, this time making it longer.

"Mmm…" Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth, allowing Boris to easily slide his tongue inside her. She grabbed a hold of Boris' arm as their kiss deepens. Boris never took his eyes off her as he went on top of her without breaking their kiss. His right hand slid down her stomach and into her private part of her body.

"Ah!" Lucian suddenly pulled her head back the moment she felt Boris' fingers stroking her clitoris. "Boris! Wai-ahh!" Her body automatically jerk forward, the feeling of Boris' fingers sliding inside her was making her dizzy. "Nn!"

"…" Boris licked his lips as he leans his face down. He easily cut off Lucian's bra using his sharp cat-like nail. "Beautiful." He whispered before sucking her right breast.

"Ahn!" Lucia cried out in pleasure, her hands grabbing a tight hold of Boris' back. "Ahh! B-Boris!"

Calling out his name with a flushed face only made Boris hard and every last part of him in trying to hold back snapped. He slid his fingers out of Lucian and licked his fingers before smiling at Lucian and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sorry about this, Lucian." He said seductively, his cat-like eyes sharpened as if he was ready to attack his pray. "Don't worry, I'll make it very pleasurable for you. I promise."

"B-Boris…" Lucian gasped, seeing Boris remove his black and dark pink boxer, revealing his hard cock. "…!" Yeah, she's seen his cock before, but she's still not use to looking at it. She wouldn't lie that Boris easily finds her g-spot after a few thrust inside her, and she loves it.

"Relax." Boris whispered softly while leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. "The pain will go away." He positioned himself right in front of Lucian and looked down at her with loving eyes. "Want me to stop?" He asked.

"N-no." Lucian said with a shaky voice. He wants her and she wants him, so why stop halfway?

Lucian's eyes grew as Boris thrust inside her. "Ah!" Tears swelled up in her eyes as the pain consumed her. It hurts, and he wasn't even halfway in.

"Shh." Boris leaned down and licked Lucian's tears. "It's okay." He didn't move any further, waiting for Lucian's approval.

After a few seconds, Lucian nodded her head. "M-move…"

"Okay." Boris pushed further as he watched Lucian cry from the pain, but he keeps telling himself that the pain will go away soon and all she will feel is his love.

"God! Boris!"

"Tell me when to move, Lucian." The only respond he got from his lover is a small nodded.

When she was fully ready, she nodded her head, and Boris wasted no time in pleasuring both him and Lucian. He pulled back and slammed hard inside Lucian. His animal instinct kicking in as he increased the pace. He lifted Lucian's right leg up and placed it on top of his shoulder as he went in and out of her. He could feel the heat rise up to his stomach and throughout his body. God, he really wanted to bite her – bite her everywhere to show that she belongs to him and only him. Well, he did just that.

**~…You and I…~**

A certain warden wasn't happy, not happy at all as he angrily shoots the plates with his gun in a game stall. Standing next to him was White, smiling happily while eating a cotton candy.

_***Bam* *Bam* *Bam***_

"Well, at least we know that they both love each other, right?" White said as he took a giant bite of the pink cotton candy in his hand.

"Shut it, clown!" Black shouted angrily, throwing his gun to the ground. "Hey!" He glared at the frightened worker standing behind the stall. "Get another set of plates! Now!"

"Y-yes!" The male worker hurriedly ran out of the stall to get more plates in the storage room. He was too scared to even look back.

"You know you didn't have to yell at that poor worker." White said. "Why don't you play the other games? Gowland was kind enough to let us play for free."

"I don't care about that old man!"

"Well…it's better than letting you shoot the faceless around you. Come now, Joker! Have fun! This is a day for celebration! Our Lucian is going to be a mother."

Black glared at White and walked over to the ring master. "I am having fun!" He spat out.

"Your face says otherwise." White said calmly as he wiped the spit from his face. "Stop looking like a grumpy old man, and enjoy the rides and games while we wait for the couple to come out."

"How can I have fun when we both heard the two of them making out!?"

Yes, yes, yes. This is why Black is being a grumpy man. Half an hour ago, the two wanted to surprise Lucian so they decided to visit her in Boris' room. They didn't know that Boris would be there too, and when they were about to knock on the door, they heard voices coming from the inside. It wasn't something Black wanted to hear. He was going to kill a certain cat, but before he could barge in the room, he was dragged away from the room by White. He started cursing, saying something about skinning a cat alive.

"Do you know how badly it is for me to hear them making out!? Do you!?"

"I know, I know." White covered his right ear with his hand. He needs to get Black occupied with something fun before Boris gets out of his room, or else there will be hell in the Amusement Park, and White really didn't want to pay any damage to Gowland. "At least we're the first ones to come here. Think about what the Hatter would think and do if he was the one who heard does noises. Wow, I can pretty much think of what he'll do."

"I'll shoot that damn cat!"

"Yeah, and make Lucian hate you for the rest of her life? Go ahead but don't drag me into your little problem. I actually want to be an uncle, not die at an early age." White took another huge bite of his cotton candy, wiping his mouth with his sleeves. Really, he didn't care about Boris making love with his lover. He already gave Lucian to Boris and he has no right to take her away from Boris, unless something bad happens, then he'll step in, but right now, he'll let them go.

"Argh!" Black growled and began pulling his hair. "We gave Lucian to him and this is what he does!? Get her pregnant and now he's having sex with her after hearing the news!? Man, he's sick!" Really, Black just couldn't accept that Lucian is going to be a mother at her age. She was too young. He's just really protective over her, that's all.

"You would do the same." White mumbled quietly with a stoic face.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go greet the others. I'm sure most of them are in the entrance by now."

"No! I am not going anywhere until I see that bastard!" Black crossed his arms, trying to make his point across.

"Hmm…" White blinked and looked down at his cotton candy then back at Black. "I guess I have no choice." He sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"What?" Black asked. Clown was up to something, and he just knows it.

White smiled, turned his back away from Black and started walking away. "If you don't come with me….I'll tell our princess that you've been taking pictures of her secretly like a perverted man and that you have a secret room in the prison that has everything to do with Lucian. Everything down to your human size pillow of Lucian, to your coffee mug of Lucian naked in the shower." He looked back, smiling like a naughty little child.

"!" Black gasped, his arms falling down to his sides. That was only for him to know. No one was supposed to know anything about his little obsession of Lucian. He doesn't care of Lucian has a boyfriend now, he still loves her. "You wouldn't dare…" His eye narrowed dangerously as he took a step towards White.

"Oh, yes I would. Even the time when you were talking to a doll Lucian that you made…..and kissing it." White grinned and that was all it took for Black to come charging at him. Of course, Black wasn't able to strangle White since White was able to outrun him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU CLOWN!" Black shouted from the top of his lungs, his face red as a rose. He was going to kill White.

"Ahahaha! If you can catch me~!" White laughed and he turned back, throwing the cotton candy straight to Black's face. "Right on the face~!" He smiled and laughed like a crazy man. Well, this was better than letting Black kill Boris. He can always come back to life later on.

While the two run around the Amusement Park in circle, they didn't notice the role holders all gathered in the entrance, watching them.

"What happened to them?" Blood asked, his face showing no expression.

"That looks fun!" Ace grinned, taking his swords out of his scabbard. "I shall join the fun too!" He shouted happily before running up to the two red-headed. "Wheeee~!"

"Fool." Vivaldi sighed and shook her head. She really doesn't know what to do with the knight. He's weird.

"Aww~! I can't believe that both Jokers are actually enjoying their time in my Amusement Park!" Gowland said happily while wiping away his imaginary tears from his eyes. "I should invite them more often!"

**~...You and I…~**

Lucian: Had to skip the love making, because this isn't rated M, and I was never planning go over the line...


End file.
